Taxi
by Suz24
Summary: After a rough night with his family, Castiel flags down a taxi to take him home and Dean Winchester is the driver.


AU: After a rough night with his family, Cas flags down taxi to drive him home and Dean Winchester is the driver.

* * *

Castiel stepped out into the cold night, pulling on his coat with a little more aggression than necessary. A few people walking by sent him looks as if to say, "what's your problem?"  
Castiel would all too quickly answer that question right now. Usually he has more self-control than this, but his family has always been able to infuriate him to the point where he simply can't take it anymore. This is one of those nights. There will probably be more like it too, since this is the second time he's stormed out of one of Zachariah's fancy let's-humiliate-Cas dinners.  
He needs to relax before he loses it. Home is more than a ten miles walk from here and based on his behavior a few minutes ago, he won't be getting a ride from Gabriel. As much as Gabe hates their Uncle Zach, he would never blatantly stand against him.  
Castiel clenches his jaw, hoping for some relief from his frustration. His mind is too full with images of his family, staring judgmentally at him as he declines yet another one of Zachariah's stupid schemes to get Castiel behaving like a normal Novak.  
He looks back for a moment at the tall structure that he's grown to hate. It's fancy archway and sparkly clean floors have never impressed Castiel. It's a nice place sure, but as long as his family continues to harass him on a regular basis, it's his own personal Hell.  
He really needs to get out of here, before he goes back inside to give them a piece of his mind.  
Absentmindedly, he flags down a cab, so used to the action he barely notices it when a car pulls up. He opens the door and gets inside without hesitation, the warmth inside the vehicle already easing some of his frustration.  
"Where to?" says the driver, his voice a deep, steady rhythm that under normal circumstances, he would find very attractive. And oh, if only his family knew about that. They could add it to their list of things they need to change about Castiel.  
"Anywhere." Castiel finds himself replying, glancing briefly into the rear view mirror as he does so. He locks eyes with the driver, its light enough that he can see the hint of green in his irises and the stubble on his cheek. He's attractive, that's for sure. "Can you just drive around for bit?"  
The driver chuckles, "Sure, your money, pal."  
Castiel relaxes back into the seat as the car rolls forward. He wishes he could just fall asleep in the cab and somehow wake in his bed. His thoughts are loud enough that they feel like a whole other presence in the car. The driver must notice his tension because his eyes keep glancing at the mirror as if he's watching him.  
"Rough night?" The driver asks. Normally, Castiel wouldn't answer such a question from a nosy stranger. But tonight, he feels that without an outlet to stream his anger too he'll go crazy.  
"Yes." He replies hesitantly. All his thoughts are just itching to be spoken, but he forces it back. He can't imagine that this stranger would care at all about Castiel's problems. He is merely asking to make conversation.  
"Me too, sorry man." The driver shrinks back as if he hadn't meant to say that. His eyes glance over to a few pictures clipped onto the visor. Castiel can barely make them out, but they appear to be pictures of a man with long hair and a bright smile. There is another picture that looks to be of the driver with him, but he can't be sure. He can tell however, that in the background of the picture there is a nice looking car that Castiel would recognize anywhere.  
"Is that an Impala?" He blurts out in question. He's mildly embarrassed, but when the driver beams like he's just received a compliment the feeling vanishes.  
"Yeah, that's my baby. 67 Chevy Impala, I grew up in that car." The driver says fondly. "She's a wreck right now….I gotta fix her up." His voice sounds pained now and it penetrates through Castiel's wall of frustration.  
"What happened?" He finds himself asking.  
The driver seems hesitant to respond, he stutters for a moment and Castiel leans closer so he can hear. "My brother he…he's not doing so well right now. Got in an accident with her two days ago, big semi-truck smashed right into her. At least my brother's okay, but it's not looking good."  
Castiel frowns, wishing there was something he could say to help.  
"I'm sorry." He replies, it's an inadequate response, but there's nothing else he can say. He feels guilt and genuine concern for this man well up in his chest. "I hope he recovers."  
The driver glances back at him, and now Castiel can fully see just how attractive this man is, even with his eyes are drawn down in pain. "Thanks."  
Castiel nods, surprised to find that he feels none of the anger that had been simmering beneath him moments earlier. With this, he gives the driver his address. He leans back, letting thoughts of his family fade and the concern for this stranger take its place.  
"I'm Dean, by the way." The driver announces suddenly as the car stops at a red light.  
Castiel offers him a small smile, "Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel."  
"Castiel." Dean echoes, almost like he's tasting the name and deciding whether or not he enjoys it. "That's a cool name."  
Castiel nods in affirmation. It's much better than that lucky brother of his who is named after Satan.  
They make small talk for a few minutes, mostly about how Dean acquired the Impala. Before Castiel is ready, the taxi is pulling up to the curb beside his apartment building.  
"Thanks for the talk, Cas." Dean says. "It was a nice way to end my shift for the night."  
"This is you last shift?"  
Dean smiles, "Yeah."  
Castiel returns the smile before paying. They had been driving around for nearly an hour; Castiel had thought it was only a few minutes.  
Castiel gathers his things and opens the cab door.  
"I'll pray for your brother, Dean." He tells him. The expression on his face is something akin t gratitude and something in Castiel's chest aches for Dean.  
"Thanks man." Dean replies and Castiel grins shyly just before closing the door.  
Castiel wishes he'd have gotten Dean's number or something, to know how everything turns out.  
"Cas, wait!"  
Castiel turns and upon seeing Dean chase after him, he thinks his wish might be answered.  
Dean looks shy with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his shoulder's hunched in. Out in the open, he truly is a sight to behold and Castiel wonders briefly wonders why he is a taxi driver of all things.  
"You want to uh…go out for a drink or something?"  
Castiel beams.  
"I'd love to."


End file.
